Navidad
by Kichan-awesome
Summary: Recuerdo la felicidad que corría en mi interior cada que escuchaba tu voz, yo era pequeño pero sabía que estaba enamorado de ti [...]


**ADVERTENCIAS: **_este fic no fue revisado por mi beta ¿Por qué? Porque ella a diferencia de mi tiene vida (?)_

**ESPECIFICACIONES:**

la letra normal es el presente

_**la letra en negritas y cursivas el pasado**_

**SIN MÁS EL FIC:**

Ya es navidad—la blanca nieve que cae, es hermosa—. . .sacro

_**Hace ya mucho tiempo que te fuiste, no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo ha pasado de tu muerte. **_

_**-¡Italia!. . .en. . Enséñame a pintar!**_

_**Recuerdo la felicidad que corría en mi interior cada que escuchaba tu voz, yo era pequeño pero sabía que estaba enamorado de ti. **_

_**-sir, es tan genial**_

_**Recuerdo cuando iba a escondidas a observarle, él era genial siempre esforzándose para hacerse más fuerte siempre tan valiente, siempre tan perseverante. **_

Sin embargo, yo siempre eh sido un cobarde—digo observando esa blancura que se extiende fuera de mi ventana—yo siempre. . . eh sido un cobarde

Las lágrimas no pueden dejar de fluir de mis ojos, simplente en estos momentos que estoy solo me doy cuenta de lo patético que soy

_**-¡Italia! ¡Forma un imperio conmigo!**_

_**Recuerdo aquel momento, sentí un gran calor en mi interior, me sentí amado, querido y apreciado pero justo cuando iba a aceptar, mi cobardía me ataco y temí, temí que si se hacía tan fuerte como mi abuelo . . . desapareciese igual que él. **_

Si yo hubiera aceptado, tal vez aun estarías aquí—digo mientras caigo de rodillas al piso –fui tan cobarde

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque no puedo ser valiente como los demás? ¿Por qué?

_**-¡regresare Italia!**_

_**Recuerdo su silueta alejándose en el horizonte, recuerdo que ese día llovió. . . el cielo lloro conmigo.**_

_**-señor Austria, ¿sir volverá? ¿Verdad?**_

_**Recuerdo como la cara de Austria se deformo en una mueca incomprensible, eso en aquel momento no me traía un buen presentimiento.**_

_**-claro Italia**_

_**Pero lo ignore, ignore ese presentimiento y confié plenamente en las palabras de Austria, fui muy ingenuo. **_

_**-Italia, tengo una mala noticia **_

_**Recuerdo que yo adornaba el árbol de navidad cuando escuche a mis espaldas una voz muy conocida, en cuanto volteé ahí estaban Austria y Hungría, las muecas de sus caras era una bastante triste.**_

_**-¿qué pasa?**_

_**En cuanto pregunte puede observar como esa mueca de tristeza se conviertio en una de pánico, no sabían cómo decirme aquello.**_

_**-yo se lo diré**_

_**Observe como de detrás de Hungría y Austria apareció un joven de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos, en ese momento yo no le conocía pero más tarde sabría que era prussia el hermano mayor de sir.**_

_**-veras pequeña***_

_**Se arrodillo hasta estar a mi altura y empezó a hablándome dulcemente, con calma y aun y cuando su rostro no reflejaba tristeza yo sabía que él estaba destrozado, se notaba en sus ojos.**_

_**-sir. . . el. . . no volverá**_

_**Y en cuanto dijo esas palabras. . . no pude evitar gritar y preguntar ¿por qué?, ¿porque él no volvería?**_

_**-porque. . .el murió**_

_**Después de ese momento solo recuerdo una sonrisa rota y un sollozo por parte del albino antes de desmallarme, ese día, esa navidad un parte de mi murió. **_

Lo perfecto. . .ese día desapareció—el suelo es muy cómodo, tan cómodo que ya me eh recostado en el –estoy triste y solo

¡Italia!—escucho una voz conocida y levanto la vista, parece realmente asustado—¿estás bien?

¿Eh? Si –digo mientras una falsa sonrisa viene a mi rostro—olvide que vendrías a visitarme

¿Estás seguro que estas bien?—me dice Alemania mientras me levanta del suelo—te vez. . . como si algo realmente malo pasara

Si sacro imperio romano estuviera vivo, todo sería perfecto, ese sería mi sueño perfecto, que él estuviera vivo, pero ese sueño no es ni será real. . .

Por favor, dime que te pasa—y observo los ojos azules de Alemania llenos de preocupación y angustia, siempre que él está junto a mi tristeza mengua y me siento seguro —si no me lo dices, no podre ayudarte

Solo. . .no—digo mientras abrazo a Ludwig y mi característica sonrisa regresa—solo no me sueltes doitsu! Vee! ~

Solo tal vez con ayuda de este sentimiento de calidez naciente que me invade al estar junto Alemania, solo tal vez, solo tal vez con la seguridad que me brinda estar entre sus brazos no me vuelva a sentir cobarde y logre ser un poco más valiente, después de todo siempre que esta Alemania conmigo me siento mejor y tal vez y solo tal vez logre junto Alemania, no, junto a Ludwig ver que la realidad es más hermosa que lo perfecto.

_._

_._

_._

_Feliz navidad! Logre acabar el regalo para mi amiga Annata, ana-chan aquí está tu regalo!_

_Por cierto para lo que leen mi fic: "my sweet devil?" tal vez no actualice el domingo porque me iré a un lugar sin internet (mi vida es una espiral de dolor y sufrimiento)_

_Sin más que decir! Me despido!_

_Si les gusto el fic me dejan un review ¿sí? Aunque sea un "me gusto" eso me alegrara :D _

_Y me disculpo por las fallas de ortografía, ya saben mi beta no lo reviso ;w;_

_Ps. Vez annata-chan si lo acabe __ y FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! (los felicito a las 10:00 pm del 25 lol)_


End file.
